


But Let's Talk About It

by EffieAgo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A slight emphasis on the bitter, Angst, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, M/M, Oops, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieAgo/pseuds/EffieAgo
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan are undercover as a couple, but they're already a couple so it shouldn't be that hard, right?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 239
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	But Let's Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/gifts).



> You know it seems the more we talk about it  
> It only makes it worse to live without it  
> But let's talk about it  
> Oh, wouldn't it be nice?
> 
> "Wouldn't It Be Nice," The Beach Boys

“Here you go.” The older Mirialan woman behind the stand said as she handed him two cups filled with steaming liquid with her usual cheerfulness. “One regular caf and one tea with extra sugar.”

Cody raised an eyebrow. “That’s not what I asked for.”

“Ah, but it’s for your Ben, isn’t it? That’s what he likes.”

He couldn’t help but smile. _Bloody typical_. “It is, but Kix- Well, he was told to knock it off with the sweetener, anyway. It’s bad enough that he doesn’t eat a properly balanced diet.” He peered down at the cup in his hand. “And doesn’t this cost more than what I gave you?” It certainly smelled like the pricey imported variety Kenobi liked.

“Well, yes, but Ben is always so charming. I couldn’t help it.” The shopkeeper sighed. “And that accent.”

Cody had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. _Negotiator, indeed_. He should have known that Obi-Wan’s innate charm and tendency toward flirtation would translate to an undercover mission as well. “Just this once then.” He thanked her and went on his way, enjoying the way the early morning light felt on his face as he walked through the busy commercial district. He was tired from being awake all night, but he sipped caf as he walked and that helped. He and General Kenobi had been undercover for the past few weeks and he was finally getting used to walking around without his armor. He hadn’t been able to get used to not having any brothers around and to wearing street clothes instead of armor, but he had to admit that it was nice to have time with Obi-Wan outside the military hierarchy. 

When he got to the market, he was greeted by the commotion of the various vendors hurrying to get their stalls ready before opening time. A few of them recognized him and nodded in his direction. At the flower stall that was his target destination, Obi-Wan’s Twi’lek employer was nowhere to be seen and the Jedi was bent over, lifting delicate-looking flowers out of a crate. 

“Good morning,” Cody said. He still mentally added the “sir,” but the more casual way of conversing with his general was getting easier too. 

“Cody! Good morning.” Obi-Wan smiled as he carefully laid the flowers on the countertop.

Cody offered him the cup with a mock-withering gaze. “Deychin tea with extra sugar?”

“Ah, I’ve been found out,” his general said as he leaned against the stall, amusement evident on his face.

“As if you could keep anything from me.” Cody didn’t bother to hide his smile.

Obi-Wan nodded. “You’re right, of course. So, how was work?” The Jedi looked around surreptitiously and then switched to Mando’a. _“Learn anything useful?”_

_“Work was fine. Busy night at the club. I did get some intel. I think we’re close to verifying the connection between our target and the Separatists, but we’ll have to wait to discuss it until you get home. Since I have the night off, I agreed to come in to work tomorrow afternoon, so I can do a little more digging before the evening rush.”_

Obi-Wan frowned at him. “You did what?” The abrupt change in tone would have caught Cody off guard if he hadn’t noticed one of the neighboring vendors approaching with what looked like a tray of pastries.

Cody let frustration show on his face like he would if he were dealing with a particularly obstinate trooper. “You heard me. I said I picked up an extra shift tomorrow.”

“You promised me you would stop working so much.”

“Ben, we need the credits.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” the Gozzo baker interjected, looking very much like the opposite were true. 

Obi-Wan turned away from Cody. “Oh no, not at all. Good morning, Flef.”

“This batch of taffberry turnovers got a little too brown on top and I can’t sell ‘em, but they’re still good. I thought you two might want some.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” Obi-Wan said, taking a pastry. Cody shook his head wordlessly and turned to leave. “Cody, wait.” A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Then the other man’s lips were on his. The kiss was quick and chaste, but it still made Cody’s stomach twist into knots and his vision blur slightly. He was beginning to think he’d never get used to Obi-Wan showing affection to him in public, even if they stayed undercover forever. 

He mumbled his goodbyes and strode away from the stall as quickly as he could. From behind, he heard Obi-Wan’s soft laugh and Flef’s harsher, squawkier one and blushed as he realized they must be talking about him. He found he didn’t mind, though. He minded very little as long as his general was around. 

He made it out of the market and wove his way through the narrow streets with ease. It had certainly been easier to adjust to living like a normal city-dwelling civilian than to being Obi-Wan’s partner. The thing was, he hadn’t thought it would be a big deal. He and the Jedi had had a relationship for nearly a year. Well, not a relationship, exactly since it was just physical. Yes, they were going against army regs, but Kenobi had assured him that he wasn’t breaking the Jedi code. It was attachments that were forbidden, not sex. The Jedi general was nothing less than a caring, thoughtful lover, but Cody was under no illusion that Obi-Wan was attached to him. That was fine, preferable even, at least when they were on the _Negotiator_ or anywhere else where they were general and clone commander. Here on this world, they were supposed to be an ex-soldier working security at a nightclub and a shop assistant, just two unimportant nobodies. Two people who were allowed to have attachments. The general seemed to be doing fine. He seemed at peace. It was Cody who was failing, badly. _Pull yourself together_ , he told himself, sternly. It would be all right once they finished this mission. It had to be. 

As he turned a corner, he realized he must have made a wrong turn. The shops weren’t familiar. As he began to turn around, one caught his eye. It was a small storefront, but the sidewalk in front of it was covered by potted plants and trees. He found himself drawn to it. 

“Good morning, sir!” A voice called out as he approached. The shopkeeper, a balding human man, was poking his head of the door. 

“Hello,” he tried and then glanced down at the plants around them. There were so many, and he didn’t know anything at all about any of them, despite having had to listen to the general go on about various types of flora every time they visited a new world. They hadn’t left the city at all on this mission, however.

“Can I help you with anything?” The man asked. He sounded friendly enough, though he seemed a little confused. Possibly wondering why someone who looked and dressed like Cody was interested in his wares. 

Cody frowned. “I’m looking for a plant, I guess. A small one. In a pot.” 

“Then you’ve come to the right place. What kind do you want? Where will you be keeping it?” 

“Something, uh, green? It can go on the roof, but I was hoping maybe to find one that could survive with different lighting and environments?”

The shop owner looked like he was hiding a smile. “It’s not for you, is it? It’s a gift?”

Cody nodded. “Yes, for my-” He was undercover, he told himself. He could say it. “For my boyfriend.”

“Is this a new relationship?”

“Yes. Er, no.” Why was he stumbling over his words like a particularly timid shiny? “No, but we didn’t share quarters before.”

“And he likes plants?”

“He likes plants.”

“Okay, then. Let’s see what we can do.”

\------

  
The apartment they’d rented for the mission was one large room with an alcove for the bed, so when Obi-Wan came home that afternoon, Cody woke up instantly.

“General?”

“Hello! Sorry to wake you,” Obi-Wan sat the bag he was carrying down on their table and walked over and sat on the bed as Cody stretched. “Hope you managed to get enough sleep.”

“Yes sir, a few hours anyway.”

Kenobi frowned. “I’m not sure that’s enough, seeing as you worked all night.”

“It’s all right,” Cody said, pulling himself upright. “I’m off tonight, remember?”

“True,” Obi-Wan said as he gave a gentle squeeze to Cody’s shoulder. “I brought us some lunch from the market. How about we eat and then go through the intel you gathered? I also had some luck in the south sector last night after you left for work that I need to fill you in on.” 

“All right, but do you mind if I shower first?” Cody asked, not wanting to be groggy when he gave his report. 

“Of course not, you go first and then I’ll take one too.”

“Or,” Cody hesitated, because they did have a lot to do and Obi-Wan was clearly planning to get into work mode, but on the other hand, time was running out and then they’d be back to how they always were. “Might it more efficient if we, ah, combined our showers? To save time, that is.”

The general nodded thoughtfully and kept his face neutral, but his eyes were full of mirth. “That’s a brilliant idea.” Obi-Wan leaned in for a kiss that was longer and deeper than the one in the market that morning. “No wonder they made you a marshall commander with a strategic mind like yours.”

Cody struggled to keep a straight face. “Cheers, General.” Then they were kissing and touching and leaving a trail of clothes on their way to the ‘fresher, and Cody felt happier than he could remember feeling in a long time. So why, he wondered, was there an undercurrent of sadness and dread that settled in the pit of his stomach?

\------

When they finished their shower, which to Cody felt both too brief and unending, they ate and got to work. As always, Cody enjoyed that too, working and strategizing with Obi-Wan never quite felt like work, no matter how frustrating and tedious it could end up being. 

After a couple hours, Obi-Wan declared they needed a break and they stretched out on the sofa. “Oh Cody, I meant to ask you, you said you’d be able to snoop around tomorrow during your shift?” 

“Yes, that’s the plan.”

“But how will you do that if you're at the door?” Cody’s workplace was the closest thing this part of the city had to a high-class club and they attempted to take security seriously. 

“Oh, right. I haven’t been working security the last few days. Myrek, you remember me talking about him? He was the assistant manager and he finally crossed the owner a few too many times.”

Obi-Wan turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. “Are you saying you’ve been promoted? And you didn’t tell me?”

“It’s just my cover job," he said, giving Obi-Wan a confused look. "It's not a real accomplishment.”

“I think it is.” The Jedi looked, for some reason, like he was trying not to laugh. “How are the other employees taking it?”

Cody frowned. He’d be glad to leave that ungrateful, belligerent, undisciplined group behind, that was for sure. Even the most troublesome brothers were easier to deal with. “A few seem relieved to be rid of Myrek; he was drunk half the time and clearly the wrong person for the job. The rest need a firmer hand, to say the least. I’ve instituted new conduct guidelines and to say enforcement hasn’t exactly gone smoothly is an understatement, but hopefully whoever takes over from me will continue where I left off.”

His general was looking at him with awe. “Oh, Waxer and Boil are going to love this.”

“Obi-Wan!” 

“Commander,” the Jedi said with faux-sternness. “I am aware that you sent a holo of me with flowers in my hair to Captain Rex.” The proprietor of the flower stand had a seven-year-old daughter and Cody, who had decided to surprise Obi-Wan with a lunchtime visit one day, had been met with that delightful scene.

He laughed. “Guilty as charged. I guess we’ll be even then.”

“Agreed. So, where would you like to go?”

“Go?”

Obi-Wan had already stood up and was walking to their shared wardrobe. “We’re going out for a drink to celebrate your promotion.”

“What? General that’s-”

“Come on Cody, it’ll be fun.” 

It was fun, though Cody would never admit it in so many words. The bar they ended up was fairly busy but not crowded so they a got a booth to themselves. By the time he’d finished his first drink and Obi-Wan was nearly done with his second (how did he manage that?), Cody felt at ease as possible considering they were out in public, surrounded by who knows what kind of villainous characters. At least they were being left alone.

Until they weren’t. “Wait, is that-?” A rough voice called out, and he reluctantly turned to look at the familiar Trandoshan. 

“Ebran,” he said without enthusiasm. 

“Cody!” Then the man shifted his orange eyes to Obi-Wan and frowned. “Cody’s lover.”

“A pleasure as always, Mr Ebran,” the Jedi said, in the polite but terrifying voice Cody associated with tense negotiations and hostage situations. 

“His name’s Ben,” Cody said coldly.

“Whatever. Just so you know, the boss’ offer is still on the table.”

Cody sighed. He’d be glad to be done with this part too. “My answer is still the same. I have a job.”

“That’s no job for someone with your skills! You could make good money with us.” Ebran narrowed his eyes. “There can’t be too many other opportunities for a clone deserter like yourself.”

Cody glanced at Obi-Wan quickly. They had assumed at least a few people would make that connection, though no one else had said anything so far. The planet wasn’t affiliated with the Republic and was currently taking a neutral stance with regards to the war, but it still made him uncomfortable.

“I said no. Leave us alone.”

“Hey, the boss likes you, but that doesn’t mean you can take that tone with me.” Cody saw the two henchmen behind Ebran tense as if getting ready for a fight.

“Maybe _we_ should leave,” Obi-Wan said.

Cody nodded his agreement and though Ebran didn’t look thrilled, he let them pass. “You’ll change your mind when the market closes for the winter! I doubt either of your ident docs are legit, so good luck finding work that pays well!”

“I’m sorry about that,” Cody said, as he reached for his general’s hand once they were out on the street. “The trouble, and the way he talked to you.”

“Oh, I don’t mind being ‘Cody’s lover,’” Obi-Wan said with a laugh, and while Cody knew he was just joking, it still made his heart lurch. “It makes for a nice change. I don’t appreciate how he's pressuring you, however. I’m guessing his boss’ business isn’t exactly on the up-and-up?”

“From what I can tell, it’s the third most powerful gang in the city.” 

“And Ebran thinks I’m holding you back?”

They walked slowly, enjoying the coolness of the air and the slight breeze. “Seems that way. As if I’d work for scum like that under any circumstances! What do they do besides oppress and exploit people for their own gain?”

As they approached their destination, Cody saw the Toydarian who owned their building directing a couple of droids who appeared to be cleaning the walkway. “Oh no.”

Obi-Wan looked as if he shared the sentiment. “I suppose it’s too late to go around to the back entrance?” He asked in a whisper.

“Ah, if it isn’t you two.” Their landlady said with a sour expression.

“Good evening, Dalima,” Obi-Wan said, again trying diplomacy. “We’re just heading home.”

She glared at them. “I hope you weren’t out spending the money you owe me for rent. You’re five days late already.”

“We just went for a walk,” the Jedi replied.

Dalima flew closer to them and sniffed the air. “A walk to a cantina, maybe!”

“I told you, I get paid at the end of the week and I’ll give you your money then,” Cody said, trying to keep his temper in check. Part of him hoped they’d be gone by then, just to spite her, though he assumed Obi-Wan would insist on paying up. “C’mon, Ben.”

“You’d better!” She called after them as they climbed the stairs. 

“Well, I’d say we have enough booze to continue the party,” Obi-Wan said as they entered their room. 

“You have work tomorrow morning!”

The general was smiling. “It will be fine as long as we’re reasonable. I, for one, am not yet drunk.”

“I’m not either, of course, but-” But Cody sat on the sofa and let Obi-Wan hand him a glass filled with mid-range brandy. He had to admit it was nice to be able to continue their conversation in a more private setting without having to worry about gang members and Toydarians. They ended not drinking that much after all and in a lull in the conversation, Cody looked at Obi-Wan thoughtfully. “I think we could manage.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “Hm?”

“What Ebran was saying, about us not being able to get by. I think we could.” He was suddenly sure he could, if Obi-Wan was with him. 

“You mean if our cover story were real?”

Cody nodded. 

“Yes, I don’t see why not,” the general took another sip of brandy and then leaned into Cody’s shoulder. 

“I’d quit the nightclub,” Cody said, “Find something that paid more.” And was less likely to drive him to murder. Obi-Wan shot him a look that made him hastily add, “But not a gang, obviously.”

“I’d pitch in too, Cody. It wouldn’t just be your responsibility.”

Cody thought that Obi-Wan ‘pitching in’ might end up causing more problems than it would solve, but he chose not to voice that. “No lightsaber, though, and you’d have to be careful with the Force.”

“True.” Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully and then chuckled. “Maybe we could be bounty hunters? Get ahold of some Mandalorian armor and-” Cody’s expression of abject horror was enough to cut him off. “Okay, maybe not my best idea.”

“We’d manage,” Cody reaffirmed and wrapped one around the other’s shoulder. 

“I don’t doubt it. Wouldn’t you get bored, though?” Obi-Wan was looking at him in a way that suddenly made him feel defensive.

“I’d never want to leave the GAR and my brothers." _Or you._ “I’d never defect,” he clarified. 

“Of course not, Cody.” 

Cody felt that they were teetering on the edge of something and knew he should stop and change the subject. Or let Obi-Wan change the subject. But he couldn’t. “You have to admit there’s some nice things about this.” 

Obi-Wan was looking away but he nodded. “Yes,” he answered, softly.

“Everyone knows about us, and that’s fine.” 

Again, the voice was barely audible. “Yes.”

“We can touch in public, and we can _be_ in public without being reduced to our titles, our positions.”

“Cody-”

“I’m just saying, it’s nice not to be just a clone commander and it must be nice, sometimes, to not just be a Jedi general and-”

“This is not a good-,” Obi-Wan pulled away. 

Cody didn’t quit. “Obi-Wan, I care about-”

“Stop!” This time, the general’s tone was sharp, but when Cody finally met his eyes, expecting to see anger and irritation, he only saw immense sadness. Suddenly, he was flooded with guilt. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Cody jumped up from the sofa. “I’m so sorry.” He fled to the refresher before the Jedi could have a chance to reply. _You absolute idiot_ , he told his reflection. Why did he have to go and ruin something nice, something temporary that would soon be gone?

“Cody, please come out.” The general’s voice called to him from the main room and he winced. He needed more time to get himself together. 

He pressed his eyes shut. “Just give me a few minutes, sir.”

“I’m not upset with you, please just come out.” The voice was closer now, near the door and it was true that he didn’t sound upset.

He opened the door and found himself face to face with his general. “I apologize, sir,” he said, formally. “I was way out of bounds and if you want to write me up, I understand.”

“Cody! Don’t be ridiculous! I should’ve been paying more attention to how you were handling things these past weeks. I was too wrapped up in making sure I was coping and-”

Cody stared at the Jedi for a moment. “Wait, you mean-”

“Knowing this would be short-lived has been one of the hardest things I’ve had to deal with since- Well, for a long time.” He opened his arms. “Come here, Cody.” Cody did and they just stood there hugging for a few moments, before breaking apart gently. As they walked back to the sofa, Cody caught sight of the bag he’d stashed away in a corner earlier that day. He went to retrieve it. 

“Go sit down, General,” he said, when Obi-Wan gave him a questioning look. “I, uh, got you something and then forgot to give it to you before.”

He gave it to Ob-Wan once they were both seated again. The plant was small and looked delicate to Cody, though the merchant had told him it was hearty and resilient. Each small leaf was green tinged with blue. 

“Oh, this is wonderful, Cody. I love it. Did you know that this species of plant is unique to this world and its moons?” Cody did know, because the man who sold it told him, but he just shook his head mutely and enjoyed his general’s happiness. 

“General, I really am sorry about before.” The Jedi opened his mouth, but Cody shook his head and continued. “I got carried away, and I shouldn’t have. I do know this isn’t real.” 

Obi-Wan was looking at him. “Cody.”

“Yes, sir?”

“It can be real for tonight.”

Cody’s eyes widened. “Obi-Wan…”

“Ben,” Obi-Wan corrected, as he carefully sat his plant down and reached for his commander.

“Okay then, Ben,” he said, feeling something overwhelming swell inside him as he let Obi-Wan pull him in for a kiss. It could be real for one night and that would have to be enough. In that moment, he felt it could be. 


End file.
